


Hydra

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hydra (Marvel), I don't specify, M/M, Maybe 2?, Peter has 1, Peter is poisoned, Seizures, Spideypool Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: TW for seizures, take care of yourselves, guys.Peter gets hurt while doing recon on a Hydra base.





	Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a really bad day with my own epilepsy and decided to write this. Super short, but it's out here.  
> KEEPING TRACK OF MY CARD ON MY TUMBLR, Alpacashavenames! FEEL FREE TO BOTHER ME OVER THERE TOO

Peter can’t feel his toes or legs, the bindings cutting off circulation. He’s in a pitch black room, tied down to a chair. He’s breathing erratically, and his tongue feels heavy in his mouth.

“Karen, what’s wrong with me?” He begins to struggle against the ropes on his limbs.  

“I can not tell what is in your system Peter, but your vitals are starting to fluctuate rapidly. I suggest getting to a safe space.”

Peter rolls his eyes, “I’m tied to a chair, Karen. How do you suggest I get out of it?”

Suddenly, his hearing shifts, and it feels like he’s hearing Karen from under water, “Use your strength, Peter,” her voice is garbled in his ear.

“Karen, I can’t hear you, what’s happening, put it up on my screen.”

Karen immediately pops a vitals table in front of his eyes. He can see his blood pressure and heart rate spiking.

He hears her voice, but doesn’t register what she’s saying until a minute later, “Heart rate is 120, blood pressure is 132.”

Peter thrusts his arms up, breaking the ties, then he rips the ones from his legs. He’s nauseous, and still can’t feel his legs. His mouth is drying out quickly, making his tongue feel even bigger.

Everything tastes like plastic, like he’s chewed on a sweatshirt string; he can’t think, brain feeling like mush.

He doesn’t have time to figure out what’s happening though, because he’s abruptly jerking and gasping for breath, losing consciousness.

* * *

 

 

When he wakes up, Peter is in the tower. Shuri and Bruce are looking over a monitor to his left. “Wade? Where’s Wade?”

Everything is foggy, and he barely remembers what happened. 

Wade looks up from his spot in the corner of the room, “Jesus Christ, baby boy, never do that to me again! I thought you’d died!” He’s up and moving in a second, sprinting closer to the bed.

“What happened?” Peter asks, once the other man reaches the bed.

“You were having a seizure when I found you. You- you kept having them, all the way back to the tower. Angry green man and cute little snarky girl figured out what happened, though. You were drugged with some pretty nasty stuff, and they cut the oxygen in the room.”  

Panic sets in at Wade’s words and he grips the side of the bed. Peter sucks in a breath, “I was drugged? Am I- Did they- Do they know who I am?” 

“No no no, it’s okay, Peter! Everything is fine now!” Wade reassures.

“You’re okay now, we flushed everything from your system. Stark is making some modifications to your suit, said something about making your AI identify exactly what’s in your system at all times?” Bruce looks up from the screen to meet Peter’s eyes.

“You’re going to be okay, Peter.” Shuri smiles at him, "Hydra's got nothing on Spider-Man!"

"Did you get what we needed?" He looks over at Bruce, eyebrows coming together. 

"Yeah, kid, we've got what we need to take them down." 

Peter nods, "Good," 

"It's not like Tony or Wade would let you go back in there, anyways," Shuri smirks, glancing at the back of Wade's head.

"Damn right, I wouldn't let him back in there! He almost died!" 

  
  


 


End file.
